As a result of the interest in recent years to reduce the emission of pollutants from burners used in large industrial furnaces, burner design has undergone substantial change. In the past, improvements in burner design were aimed primarily at improving heat distribution. Increasingly stringent environmental regulations have shifted the focus of burner design to the minimization of regulated pollutants.
Oxides of nitrogen (NOx) are formed in air at high temperatures. These compounds include, but are not limited to, nitrogen oxide and nitrogen dioxide. Reduction of NOx emissions is a desired goal to decrease air pollution and meet government regulations. In recent years, a wide variety of mobile and stationary sources of NOx emissions have come under increased scrutiny and regulation.
A strategy for achieving lower NOx emission levels is to install a NOx reduction catalyst to treat the furnace exhaust stream. This strategy, known as Selective Catalytic Reduction (SCR), is very costly and, although it can be effective in meeting more stringent regulations, represents a less desirable alternative to improvements in burner design.
Burners used in large industrial furnaces may use either liquid fuel or gas. Liquid fuel burners mix the fuel with steam prior to combustion to atomize the fuel to enable more complete combustion, and combustion air is mixed with the fuel at the zone of combustion.
Gas fired burners can be classified as either premix or raw gas, depending on the method used to combine the air and fuel. They also differ in configuration and the type of burner tip used.
Raw gas burners inject fuel directly into the air stream, and the mixing of fuel and air occurs simultaneously with combustion. Since airflow does not change appreciably with fuel flow, the air register settings of natural draft burners must be changed after firing rate changes. Therefore, frequent adjustment may be necessary, as explained in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,763. In addition, many raw gas burners produce luminous flames.
Premix burners mix some or all of the fuel with some or all of the combustion air prior to combustion. Since premixing is accomplished by using the energy present in the fuel stream, airflow is largely proportional to fuel flow. As a result, therefore, less frequent adjustment is required. Premixing the fuel and air also facilitates the achievement of the desired flame characteristics. Due to these properties, premix burners are often compatible with various steam cracking furnace configurations.
Floor-fired premix burners are used in many steam crackers and steam reformers primarily because of their ability to produce a relatively uniform heat distribution profile in the tall radiant sections of these furnaces. Flames are non-luminous, permitting tube metal temperatures to be readily monitored. Therefore, a premix burner is the burner of choice for such furnaces. Premix burners can also be designed for special heat distribution profiles or flame shapes required in other types of furnaces.
One technique for reducing NOx that has become widely accepted in industry is known as combustion staging. With combustion staging, the primary flame zone is deficient in either air (fuel-rich) or fuel (fuel-lean). The balance of the air or fuel is injected into the burner in a secondary flame zone or elsewhere in the combustion chamber. As is well known, a fuel-rich or fuel-lean combustion zone is less conducive to NOx formation than an air-fuel ration closer to stoichiometry. Combustion staging results in reducing peak temperatures in the primary flame zone and has been found to alter combustion speed in a way that reduces NOx. Since NOx formation is exponentially dependent on gas temperature, even small reductions in peak flame temperature dramatically reduce NOx emissions. However this must be balanced with the fact that radiant heat transfer decreases with reduced flame temperature, while CO emissions, an indication of incomplete combustion, may actually increase as well.
In the context of premix burners, the term primary air refers to the air premixed with the fuel; secondary, and in some cases tertiary, air refers to the balance of the air required for proper combustion. In raw gas burners, primary air is the air that is more closely associated with the fuel; secondary and tertiary air are more remotely associated with the fuel. The upper limit of flammability refers to the mixture containing the maximum fuel concentration (fuel-rich) through which a flame can propagate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,875, the contents of which are incorporated by reference in their entirety, discloses a low NOx burner, in which combusted fuel and air is cooled and recirculated back into the combustion zone. The recirculated combusted fuel and air is formed in a zone with a deficiency of air.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,413 discloses a low NOx premix burner and discusses the advantages of premix burners and methods to reduce NOx emissions. The premix burner of U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,413 lowers NOx emissions by delaying the mixing of secondary air with the flame and allowing some cooled flue gas to recirculate with the secondary air. The contents of U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,413 are incorporated by reference in their entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,761 discloses a method and apparatus for reducing NOx emissions from premix burners by recirculating flue gas. Flue gas is drawn from the furnace through a pipe or pipes by the inspirating effect of fuel gas and combustion air passing through a venturi portion of a burner tube. The flue gas mixes with combustion air in a primary air chamber prior to combustion to dilute the concentration of O2 in the combustion air, which lowers flame temperature and thereby reduces NOx emissions. The flue gas recirculating system may be retrofitted into existing premix burners or may be incorporated in new low NOx burners. The contents of U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,761 are incorporated by reference in their entirety.
A drawback of the system of U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,761 is that the staged-air used to cool the FGR duct must first enter the furnace firebox, traverse a short distance across the floor, and then enter the FGR duct. During this passage, the staged air is exposed to radiation from the hot flue gas in the firebox. Analyses of experimental data from burner tests suggest that the staged-air may be as hot as 700° F. when it enters the FGR duct.
Despite these advances in the art, a need exists for a burner having a desirable heat distribution profile that meets increasingly stringent NOx emission regulations and results in acceptable FGR duct temperatures.
Therefore, what is needed is a burner for the combustion of fuel gas and air wherein the temperature of the fuel/air/flue-gas mixture is advantageously reduced and which also enables higher flue gas recirculation ratios (FGR) to be utilized in order to meet stringent emissions regulations. The required burner will provide extended FGR duct life as a result of the lower temperature of the recirculated gas.